bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Walker
"We all act like it never even happens, like the poverty stricken people aren't even there. Have you ever seen the Matrix? How they're in this 'happy world' stuff but on the outside the world is nasty and disgusting. That is how we live and I guess I'm the only one that thinks that that is horseshit." '' Steven is the main character of Enrolled Against my Will ''which is a new series starting soon. It takes place during Jimmy Hopkin's rise to power at Bullworth. He is 15 years-old and is a Sophomore. Characteristics Tough and rough on the outside but ultimately sensitive and caring on the inside. He grew up in poverty his whole life and has never known any different. He knew that if he was to survive he'd need to be as 'mean' as possible. He usually tries to keeps to himself but once you get on his bad side he is aggressive and very outspoken. Never afraid to stand up for himself when threatened he does not back down, even when outgunned he will stubbornly fight on. He's very humble and has great work ethic. He is a hopeless romantic and has fallen for Pinky Gauthier since he met her in pre-school. He dreams of leaving Bullworth and being a successful artist as he enjoys art but feels that he would be made fun of if anyone found out so he keeps it a little secret. He enjoys Iron Maden, Metallica, and Avenged Sevenfold and views Heavy metal as the "salvation of music." He gets ticked off when others are too lazy to accomplish a task. He never backs down from a fight and is ready to 'teach someone a lesson' should it ever come down to that. He has good street smarts and can react quickly should something go south but he also enjoys reading and wishes that he could be the main character and not the 'punk kid that I am.' He often ponders how kids could just ignore all that is wrong with the world and thinks that everyone around him must be blind. He holds a strong grudge against his parents, and his uncle. He thinks his parents were more interested in killing each other then raising him and has a strong disgust for them. He hates his uncle because he was just an abusive drunk. But also thinks he wouldn't of become strong willed without them turning his life into hell. Appearance He stands at 5'7", 175 pounds with medium length dark brown hair and some slight facial hair. He's got a heavy-set build. He has brown eyes and light brown skin. He is of Filipino decent. He's quite strong but also surprisingly quick as well. He can't afford any new clothes so he relies on his uncle's hand-me-downs. Biography Born in Liberty City his parents both killed each other. As an orphaned child he bounced around in relatives homes but none of them took custody of him. His Uncle Gary in New Coventry did when Steven was twelve. His uncle was an abusive drunk that whipped him into shape and put him to work on the docks. Which is where he learned to be a great worker. Finally his uncle was tired of having him around and so he enrolled him in Bullworth academy when he turned fifteen. With all the streets smarts he has what he lacks is school smarts. He will need both to effectively survive at Bullworth Academy. The toughest school in the country. Category:Original Characters